Rogue, Topaz, and the Gift
by Leenden
Summary: Rouge and Topaz always held deep feelings for each other. Topaz finally decides that she is going to make a huge choice that would effect her life. She wants to give Rouge the greatest gift ever.


Note 1: None of these characters are mine, but the story is mine. I love feedback, it helps me grow as a writer.

Note 2: This is a complete story so please enjoy.

Rouge, Topaz, the Choice, the Gift

The battle raged on for what seemed like an eternity. Clanks from the hulking, mechanical monstrosity filled the abandon warehouse. Laser blasts tore into the wood and metal walls of the warehouse. The stone floor was easily crushed under its weight. Besides the occasional laser blast the only light that could be seen was the single red eye in the center of its shapeless face.

Tucked away in the far corner was a young woman. Her short blonde hair was rugged looking and freckled with dust and woodchips from the structure. Her tight, black, leather jump suit hid her better against the dark. She wore a visor that allowed her all the technical information about the robot they were battling. A small monitor on the inside of the visor gave all of the stats of the machine. Information scrolled down slowly on the screen. In her right ear was a small earpiece that was connected to a microphone; it hung down by her mouth. An assault rifle was tucked in her lap and the safety was off and ready for use, now was not the time for a stealth operation.

There was a small screech from her earpiece; she could hear a seductive voice whisper through. "Topaz, are you safe? Make sure you whisper when you respond, okay? This thing must have top notch hearing and I don't want anything to happen to our star player."

"Rouge, would you stop that, now is not the time." Topaz whispered back as she stole another look at the hulking machine.

"Alright, I was only kidding. What is your visor picking up?" Rouge whispered hanging from a rafter above the machine.

She wore a harness that allowed her to dangle from high places. Her tall bat ears were pulled back and held in place with a black ribbon. She was wearing a matching black jump suit. A sword sheath was buckled to the small of her back. The white fur on her face was like a beacon in the dark, but as long as the machine wasn't looking up there was no reason for concern. Soft tan fur looped around from her nose, down her neck disappearing under the tight collar. Rouge also had a matching earpiece and microphone. Her large green eyes scanned the darkness; she could see Topaz's hiding spot.

"Alright, its no great surprise that the machine was created by Dr. Eggman, but the reason behind him powering it with a chaos Emerald is beyond me. It has blasters at the end of each arm capable of major damage if charged, so the name of this game is short and sweet." She whispered ducking out from behind the pillar to get a better look.

Rouge nodded and whisper. " Dr. Eggman, that slime. So a nasty disposition on this one I take it? Is there anything else?"

Topaz reached up and adjusted the settings on the visors. "Yeah it has two cylindrical jet packs on its back. They seem to be full of H-20 rocket fuel, but there is also a fail safe attachment…"

"Damn, sounds like its capable of self destruction huh?" Rouge said biting her bottom lip.

"Yeah and in a big way too. The four legs that it has are capable of high speed running too. Basically this thing is made to move." Topaz tucked back into safety, gripping her gun.

"So where is the Chaos Emerald?" Rouge said rubbing her eyes and taking another look.

"It appears that the light we are seeing on its face is the Chaos Emerald. There is no sign of it being anchored in there, but it is where the machine is drawing its power. I'm thinking that if I fire a few shots at its face it should just come out right?" Topaz asked her voice sounding less than convinced.

"Or I could drop down and use my sword to pry it out?" Rouge whispered back slowly drawing her sword.

"Okay you can try, but if you fail I will be there to catch you and bring you out, got it…partner?" Topaz whispered gripping her earpiece.

"I never had any doubts." Rouge thought to herself out loud.

"What was that Rouge, you're breaking up?" Topaz whispered pushing her back tighter against the wall.

"Uh…I said…I know I can trust you." Rouge whispered and reached back pulling her short sword out of the sheath.

There were only a few seconds of silence before. "Okay. I'm going now." Rouge pulled the clips on her harness the anchored her to the ceiling.

Her long bat wings spread open pushing her up against the air currents allowing her to float down slowly and quietly. The room was quiet and still, save for the whirring of the gears in the machine. Rouge was so close to the emerald she could almost taste it when the silence was broken by the tiniest sneeze. Rouge's heart stopped as she looked in the direction of where Topaz was hiding.

The robot sprang to life both of it out stretched arms were charging the laser blasters. Only seconds remained before the melt down of Topaz and Rouge had to hurry. She tucked her wings and did a somersault so her feet hit the machines so called shoulders first putting her in prime location for the emerald. If she could pull the emerald out before the weapons were charged she could save Topaz.

"Topaz…Run!" Rouge called out before she could stop herself.

Rouge swung the small katana based sword it flashed in the growing blue light from the blasters. "Alright bastard; give me that Emerald."

Topaz's heart was pounding in her chest. She threw off the visor and pushed off from the pillar she was hiding behind. Assault rifle swept across the legs of the machine, bouncing off feebly. Crouching and firing repeated blasts across the four legs of the machine. Making sure not to hurt Rouge. Rouge drove her sword tip between the rim and emerald trying to pry it loose. In that instant her body was filled with excruciating pain. Electricity pulsed through her causing her to scream out in anguish. Topaz stopped here eyes widening as the assault rifle, slipped from her hand and too the floor. Topaz wanted to help her, but didn't know how.

The machine stopped charging its weapons and slashed out with one of its arms, flicking Rouge off as if she were no more than a bug. Rouge flew a good distance across the warehouse hitting a pillar snapping it easily from the sheer force. She could feel her bones creak and her nerves burning. The building shifted and was slowly collapsing in on itself. Topaz looked at the emerald and back to Rouge before she knew what she must do. In a short sprint she was at Rouge's side, falling down to both knees scooping her much smaller body up and pulling Rouge into her lap. The machine jolted a bit, turned away, and took several steps before launching itself up in the air and away from the collapsing building.

Topaz cuddled Rouge close picking her up. As fast as she could, she carried Rouge to the closest entrance. The building started to tip on its weakest side, there was not much time left to get out of there. In a bum-rush Topaz slammed into the door hard, her shoulder and hip jarred, but the door splintered easily sending both of them spilling out onto the empty city streets.

Rouge lay sprawled out next to Topaz; her body was hurting badly. But she knew what had happened. She knew Topaz had saved her from dying; it was a debt that could never be repaid. Rouge tightened her grip on Topaz's hand, as a tear slipped free from her eye. The pain had taken hold again and she was in darkness.

Rouge's eyes fluttered open at the sound of voices in the other room. Her ears were ringing a bit so she could quite make out what they were talking about. The room seemed to be swimming, but something inside told her that she was lying in Topaz's bed. The thick comforter was warm and pleasing in the air-conditioned room. The silken sheets were nice against the fur on her bare legs. There was also a faint smell of Topaz's perfume; it must have been on everything on the bed.

Her throat was dry and she wanted to get up to get a drink, but wasn't sure who was there in the apartment with them. No doubt it was someone from the police station, coming to tell them that they botched another job. In truth she knew she had acted stupid and irrational, but a partner is suppose to watch out for their partners. Rouge sat up slowly her muscles still hurting; there was an especially large, sharp pain in her side, causing her to rethink sitting up. The blanket and sheet slipped down revealing her favorite pink sports bra; no doubt Topaz had the common decency to undress her.

The voices grew louder and could now be heard. Rouge cocked and ear toward the voices. It sounded like Topaz was upset, there was definitely something wrong and Rouge wanted to go to her. Slowly she moved her feet out from under the covers and lowered herself down on the floor using the bed to help balance.

The bottoms of her feet hurt, but she knew she had to keep walking towards the door. Even with her fur, the sports bra, and a tight matching thong weren't enough to fend off the chill in the room. As quickly as she could she limped towards Topaz's wall-in closet. Rouge opened the door retrieving a white t-shirt. The shirt fit very loosely in the front, going down to her mid-thighs. One side of the shirt hung off her shoulder down to the middle of her bicep. It was tighter in the back because of her wings, but she was able to pull them tight enough against her back that it loosened the shirt.

Slowly Rouge moved towards the door pulling it open. She used the wall to support her body. The voices got louder and clearer, the closer she got to the living room. She pressed her back against the wall in the hall that lead to the living room. There was a man's voice and Topaz's voice responded.

"I don't think you're being fair about this sir. It was an oversight." Topaz spoke her voice was a little shaky.

"I'm sorry Officer Topaz, but your records are straight. You are a good cop and we don't want to lose you. But a screw up like this is unforgivable." The older man spoke; his tone was honest and harsh.

"I don't know what the big deal is?" Topaz snapped harder.

There was a pause and shuffling of paper. "First off you destroyed the warehouse. Second you allowed the thing to get away, which means you endangered the whole city. Third you lost your assault Rifle, you information visor, which let me tell you, cost a much as a small island, your partner lost a personalized katana blade worth more than I make a year. Fourth and finally you didn't obtain the Chaos Emerald, which is vital. If those aren't reasons to fire you I don't know what are."

There was another silence when the man spoke again. "I'm telling you its not looking good, whose fault is it. If it's yours, well you have to go. If its Rouge's fault, she will go. Be honest, think hard about it."

Topaz sighed and looked up. "Its…" She was cut off by Rouge walking into the room. "It's my fault sir. Topaz told me not to do it and I disobeyed her. I take full responsibilities for my actions and will gather my things first thing in the morning."

The man rose with a start. "Topaz, what the hell is this? You told me we were alone?"

"Sir! Topaz didn't mean to lie; she just didn't want you to wake me up. I'll admit I got battered pretty badly in the fight." Rouge flashed a small smile at Topaz.

"Can it! I don't care what you have to say. I was sent here to inform you. Rouge you are being forced to resign from your position with the police force. You may gather your personal affect, but only by an escort from one of our active members. Before you can leave the premises, you will have to return any items or equipment lent to you during your active duty. Also you will have to sign a release letter; which stats that you understand why you have been removed from duty. Only then will you receive your final paycheck in full and an escort off the premises. Do you have any question?" The man spoke as if he was reading it from a script.

"None, I'll be there first thing in the morning." Rouge spoke trying to hold her composure.

"Wonderful. See you both tomorrow, take care and have a pleasant day." The man forced out as he walked to the front door.

Rouge's knees were a bit shaky, but she hid it well. She moved around the coffee table and sat down on the couch next to Topaz. The man was through the door with a slam and the angry aura in the room slowly started to change to one of sadness. A tear ran down Topaz's cheek, both of her hands were clenched.

Rouge climbed up on her knees on the couch so she could look eye-to-eye with Topaz, her warm hand lightly wiping away the tear. "Shh, now don't cry. What's done is done."

Topaz sniffled and looked at her, her eyes were blood shot and welling up. "You don't understand this was my fault. I froze up, if I would have acted instead of standing there while you were being electrocuted. You wouldn't have been hurt and we would have had the Emerald. I should have lost my job not you."

Rouge smiled slowly cocking her head to the side. "No, you are the star. You're better than me, most of the time you're on your game. Something happened and it caused everything to go askew. I took the blame because there is nothing that matters to you more than this job. What are f…partners for?"

"The jobs not everything to me…y…just nevermind." Topaz sighed laying her head on Rouge's shoulder hugging her.

Rouge smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around Topaz's neck and hugged her back warmly. "Don't worry, tomorrow; really is another day."

Topaz nodded and forced a giggle. "That's a crappy cliché"

Rouge sighed. "Sue me, why not the states probably going to."

"How can I ever thank you?" Topaz asked locking eyes with Rouge.

"This is a thank you from me. You saved my life. I just wish I could do more." Rouge blushed a bit and sat back down.

Topaz cocks her head and smiled. "You're wearing my shirt."

"I had to put something on. If I came out of your room in my underwear, I'm sure the captain would have had a problem with it." Rouge smiled shifting her wings under the shirt.

Topaz reached back lightly tearing the shirt enough to pull Rouge's wings through the holes. "There that might be more comfortable."

"Thank you so much, but what about your shirt?" Rouge smiled, her cheeks flushed.

"Keep it, it looks better on you anyway." Topaz responded, her eyes were still a bit moist.

Rouge slid down onto the floor walking towards the bathroom. "You know I'm probably going to have to move in here with you."

"Feel free, I'll help you pack and move all your stuff. It's the least I can do." Topaz stood up and following after her.

"I would really appreciate that." Rouge opened the door to the bathroom hit the light.

Rouge noticed Topaz following her, and felt her body blush. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to take a shower." Topaz smiled wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I was going to take a bath, to relax a bit. I still hurt pretty bad, plus I smell awful." Rouge said leaning against the tub. "But if you really want to go first, feel free. Its your apartment."

"I have an idea, maybe we can go together." Rouge blushed brightly as she giggled.

Topaz blushed brightly and rubbed the back of her neck as Rouge chimed in. "It was a joke Topaz."

"I…I know, but no it really is fine. I tell you what; I'll go over to your place and start picking stuff up, like the larger stuff. I got your card key already, I don't want you carrying too much with you side all messed up." Topaz knelt down to look her in the eyes.

"Alright but only if you want to. I do want to help; you shouldn't have to move all my stuff by yourself. I'm already taking up half of your home, I can't put you out any more than I already have." Rouge smiles rubbing her side gently.

"Hey don't worry we will work it out. Now you rest and relax, I'll be back in an hour or so." Topaz said standing up and walking to the door.

"Thanks Topaz." Rouge called out with a cute wave.

Rouge heard the front door close and lock. There was a loneliness that sank in around her. In her mind she knew that Topaz had been with her since she passed out. But now she had the whole apartment to herself and all she wanted was Topaz's company.

She turned the single knob at the foot of the tub, the water quickly spilled into the tub. The water coursed over her hand while she stared at it dreamily. A smile came to her lips as she thought about Topaz. Topaz was her best friend and they had been through so much together. The water reached a good temperature and she plugged the drain.

Slowly she pulled the shirt up over her head. Breathing deep the detergent that was used on it. Everything in this apartment reminded Rouge of Topaz. The blue tiles reflected her small bat-like figure. Rouge saw her reflection and the smile faded. In truth she loved being who she was, what she was. But it must have been hard for Topaz, to have to explain to her friends why her partner was so different. Rouge shook the sad images out of her head only wanting to think of good thoughts.

She slowly pulled the pink sports bra off. Her small form held no big surprises, she was sure that there wasn't even a size bra for her small chest in the human world. The tan fur from her face traveled further down to her inner thighs. Slowly she pulled the thong underwear off dropping it into the pile of clothes next to the tub.

The water was warm on her body and it eased every pain she had. There was nothing that could bother her now. Her head resting upon the bath pillow, her fingers clicking the radio dial to the romantic jazz station. Rouge felt free to think about anything, or anybody she wanted.

Topaz smiled at the small apartment, it had truly been the first time she had been in it. Although it was a humble place it sure was a mess. Topaz didn't mind though. She knew it had to be hard on Rouge living so far from home. Topaz picked up a laundry basket that was buried under a mountain of clothes. Priority comes first she thought, as she gathered all the important stuff. Including all the items given to her by the police station.

There were tons of Earth based magazines, some of the unsavory manner, Topaz tried not to think of them while stifling a blush that was coming. It was clear that Rouge was going to have to help with the moving; she didn't have any idea where to start. Topaz knelt down on the bed to grab the phone when she felt something under her knee. Topaz drew back and reached under the magazines on the bed. Topaz smiled as she picked up a small digital pad. She remembered Rouge playing with it several times in the car.

Slowly she opened the top panel, the screen lit up instantly and a voice whispered out. 'Welcome.' It was a small computer, with files and programs. The small desktop held only a few links, nothing of interest, except 'Diary'. Topaz used the small roller-ball mouse to click on the link. A few seconds later a list of files opened. Topaz felt a little awkward about going through Rouge's stuff, but what Rouge didn't know wouldn't hurt. She smiled and made a promise that no matter what she found she wouldn't say a thing.

Quickly she rolled down the filenames, not finding anything really interesting, until she stopped at the final file. The title made her shuttered a little, her cheeks flushing red. 'Love, Topaz, The Choice.' Topaz hesitated only a moment before she double clicked it then there was a voice that came out of the small speaker on the back. It was Rouge's voice.

"What a night…I didn't think it was ever going to end. Topaz and I spent all day in the car with nothing to do. Kinda boring if you ask me. Of course Topaz would say it was for a good cause. I slept so hard last night. No matter what I did I just couldn't get comfortable. I thought about her again. I just can't seem to stop. Having to sit next to her all the time and not tell her. Sigh…Maybe I should just come out and tell her about what I'm feeling. Wait. I don't even know what I'm feeling…" Topaz leaned back against the wall at the head of the bed and listened.

"This is something awkward for me. To never love, to never know love, to never want to feel love, and here I am in love with another woman. She isn't even from my world. What would she think if I told her I might love her? Besides she's my partner I'm sure there's a code against it."

Topaz bit her lip, she debated whether she should turn it off, but some reason her hand wouldn't work. "I think she could love me…if it wasn't for me not being human. I think if I came to her with silky flesh, and a human face maybe then. I do love being what I am. The ability to fly, I would miss it so much, but for her I would do anything. Love, Topaz, and the choice, it's not fair. Maybe I can convince Dr. Eggman to change me into a human. I know he can do it he has that machine. If I offered him the Chaos Emerald I have tucked away."

Topaz breathed in deep fighting the urge to cry. "I'm so silly. A bad girl on the outside, but a romantic at heart, I've already made the choice I guess I made it weeks ago. I'll go speak to Dr. Eggman tonight after we get the other Chaos Emerald. Then I will have a chance to show Topaz I can love her. Her love in exchange for my happiness…I just hope it works."

Topaz wiped her eyes with a shirt that was crumpled up on the bed. She couldn't believe what she had heard. That Rouge was really in love with her, that she would give up who she was to just be with her. The choice was not easy, and neither was the choice that Topaz finally had to face. Her feelings towards Rouge were different than any she had had before, were they love? It was hard to say.

Topaz turned off the mini computer and put it in the pocket of her jeans. She rolled over on her side and pulled out the drawer on the nightstand next to the bed. It looked like a deep drawer, but in truth it was shallow because of the secret compartment in the bottom of the drawer. Rouge had told her about the spot a long time ago, just incase either of them left something that the other needed there. Topaz pushed down making the bottom of the drawer pop up revealing a square purple box. She pulled the box out and opened it seeing the blue glow of a Chaos Emerald.

Immediately she closed the box, reaching over for the phone. She had to call home, trying to clear the shakiness in her voice. Expecting to hear Rouge answer the phone, instead he heard the mundane 'please leave you're name and number, after the beep' message.

Topaz sighed and spoke as fake as she could. "Hey Rouge, I'm gonna be longer than I thought I'll be home as soon as I can. Talk to you later."

Topaz hung up the phone and tucked the Emerald away under her arm. The room was still cluttered horribly as she tried to make it to the front door. Finally freedom at last as she stepped out into the hall letting the door close and automatically lock behind her. It was time for her to pay a visit to Dr. Eggman himself and hopefully they could work it out.

Rouge wiped her mouth with the paper napkin, rubbing her stomach. The cantaloupe she found in the refrigerator made a delicious snack and was easy to clean up. The shower had work wonders on her body, she felt like a brand new person. She lowered herself down from the counter where she had been eating. The sun was shining in through the large windows, welcoming her to the living room. It warmed the room ever so slightly. Rouge's body still hurt a little, but the feelings the apartment was giving, relaxed her.

Rouge lightly rang her hand with Topaz's shirt. The shirt felt good against her naked body, it smelled like Topaz, and a soft vanilla flavor. Rouge passed through the living room and wandered back into the bedroom. The room was large; a queen size bed took up the most of the room. A large window dominated one wall and a walk-in closet. Across from the bed was a large dresser with a mirror attached to it. Rouge also noted a dial next to the light switch, she turned it slowly and was surprised to see the mood light lighting and dimming.

"Topaz, you kinky devil." She said aloud, her cheeks blushing.

She made up the bed a little so it didn't look totally destroyed. Her foot brushing something under the bed, she cocked her head and climbed down on her hands and knees looking under the bed. There was a little shoebox tucked under the bed. She pulled it out and laid it on the bed. Quickly she hopped up and sat down next to the box. Her curiosity running wild, when she pulled the top off.

A warm smile came to her face as she picked up a picture. It was photograph taken of Topaz and her together; shortly after becoming partners. She flipped it over and felt her cheeks flushed as she read 'me and the greatest partner ever' written on the back. She set the picture down and dug through the box a little bit more. There was a ring box in the corner with a topaz ring in it. Rouge remembered giving her that for her birthday last year. Topaz loved it so much.

Slowly she pulled the ring out sliding it onto her ring finger. "We even have the same size fingers."

She continued to dig through the box. There were little notes that she had left for Topaz. There were other things that Rouge had given her. The smile was still heavy on her face. There was a small black box on the bottom of the shoebox. She hesitated at first, but before she could stop herself she had already picked it up. There was a single piece of tape holding it close. Delicately as to not rip the tape she opened the box her whole body blushing under the shirt.

In the box was a pair of lacy pink panties and a note. They were far too small for Topaz. Hope came to her anew as she snatched up the note and opening it. It was Topaz's beautiful handwriting. It was a simple one-line note that spoke volumes. 'This is for you Rouge, I finally have the strength to tell you.' She pressed the note against her chest and sighed deeply. It was everything she wanted, slowly folding the panties and the note back up placing them in the box. She closed the box, taping it shut and put it back in the shoebox. Rouge stacked everything back into the shoebox so Topaz wouldn't know she was snooping around. Rouge was about the put the lid back on the box when she noticed she was still wearing the ring.

"Ooh, that could have been really bad." She whispered to herself as she tried to pull the ring off.

Horror spread to her noticing that it was a little too tight on her finger. "Oh shit."

Her heart sped up a little bit as she tried forcing the ring off again. "This isn't good, I have got to get this damn thing off."

Topaz hid in the dark behind a tree just a few yards away from Dr. Eggman's ship that lay in the field. Immediately Topaz got a bad feeling in her gut. There were no searchlights or guards, she doubted that she could just walk up and ring the doorbell. Slowly she stepped out from behind the tree moving in a graceful crouching run. The ship was massive against the forest backdrop, but still there was no sight of any guards.

"Maybe this will be a synch after all." Topaz smirked as she made her way closer.

Just then the lights flooded the area nearly blinding her as she stumbled forward onto her face in the tall grass. There was a voice calling to her over the loud speaker. It squealed and whined before coming in a little more clearly. She knew instantly who it was.

"Who do you think you are coming here in the dead of night disturbing me while I'm trying to get some beauty sleep." The voice boomed, a robotic voice casually added. "Not that he needs that much." Dr. Eggman throttled the robot and then continued. "State your business before I start blasting."

"My name is Topaz, and my business is face to face with Dr. Eggman. I'm sorry but there isn't any other way." She spoke firmly, pushing herself up from the ground.

There was a long moment of silence; she was so sure at any moment the blasters were going to start rattling off. Then there was a voice calling out over the loud speaker again. "Alright, come to the main door near the rear of the ship."

Topaz felt her heart skipped a beat; this was it she only had one chance to pull this off. If the deal went through she would have the greatest gift Rouge had ever received. She moved to the door and was greeted by two lanky robots. But if it didn't go through she was dead. They seemed polite from what she could tell as they escorted her onto the ship.

The main corridor of the ship was gray and bland, strip lights line the hall and there were doors on either side, other than that it was plain. Topaz had noticed that the air was heavy around her, and it was cold. Her head throbbed a bit; she hadn't even noticed that she was getting a headache. The clanking of the robots' feet didn't make it any easier to fight the feeling. They reached the end of the long mundane hall in front of a metal door that read 'bridge'.

The doors slid easy on the hydro tracks leading into the large cockpit of the ship. Dr Eggman sat in a rotating chair; his bulbous body was disgustingly shaped with stick legs and stick arms. The long pointy mustache poked out as if they were gelled into place, his eyes were shielded behind opaque glasses. He was smiling showing off two rows of large teeth.

"Welcome to my home, you look familiar. Have we met?" His voice was condescending.

"My names not important, but my mission is. I have heard that you have a machine that can turn humans into animals, like the animals in your world. Is that right?" Topaz spoke confidently and professionally.

"Possibly, why do you ask?" Dr. Eggman tilted his body in the chair leaning on one elbow.

"I want you to change my form. I don't want to be human. Can you do it?" Topaz spoke finding it hard to keep her composure.

"I suppose so, but how do you know you can trust me?" Dr. Eggman leaned forward.

"I don't, but the Chaos Emerald I have hidden not far from here tells me that you can be quite trust worthy." Topaz thrust her hands behind her back keeping her body arrow straight.

"Well now, if we were playing poker, that would be a Royal Flush miss. I do have the ability, but do you have the Emerald?" Dr. Eggman stood up.

"Just like you expect me to trust you, you have to trust me. I do have the Emerald you have my word. This is very important to me. If you make the change happen, you can follow me into the woods and I will give you the Emerald. If you follow me and find I don't have the Emerald you can kill me, deal?" Topaz took a step forward and cocked her head to the side.

"Well then we are at an understanding. Please follow me." Dr. Eggman pushed by Topaz and headed out the door.

Topaz followed him closely back down the bland hallway, this time it wasn't as long of a walk. They stepped into a smaller chamber this one chillier than the cockpit. A large machine occupied the north side of the chamber. There was a flat bed connect to the machine that slid in and out of a large cylindrical chamber. In the middle of the room was a control board with tons of buttons and three small screens. A changing screen was at the back of the room. The room was dark only lit by a few floor lanterns. It too a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Well my dear lay back on the bed and we will get this started. It will take awhile and some of the processes are painful but if you don't move it'll be over quickly." Dr. Eggman smiled and beckoned her to lie on the bed.

Topaz nodded and didn't say anything as she lay back on the bed stretching out trying hard to relax. There was fear in her now, something made her wish that she had never come, but there was a small fire inside that drove her onward. Images of Rouge in her head, and the voice in her head from the journal entry she heard earlier. She flinched as the table slowly started to slide into the cylindrical chamber.

"Alright young lady, this is really going to hurt, I hope your ready." Dr. Eggman punched a few buttons on the console.

There was a loud whirring sound all around her bright lights inside the chamber started flashing. Topaz clenched her eyes tightly and gritted her teeth, the pain was running through her, slowly she lost consciousness. Dr. Eggman smiled evilly and rubbed his hands together.

"Sir, are you really going to follow through with this?" A silver robot spoke from the corner of the room.

"Of course I am, I have no reason to double cross her. One less human to worry about, its no big deal." Dr. Eggman turned back to console and studied her read out.

Rouge sat on the couch trying to relax, her hand red and throbbing. It had taken her an hour to get the ring off her finger. She was so afraid that Topaz was going to come home and catch her with the ring on. Rouge laid back on the couch continuing to click through the channels on the television. There really wasn't anything on, and she didn't know what to do. There was a tinge inside that made her even more lonely and worried. She was sure that Topaz should have called by now.

Rouge knew that she could just pick up the phone and call Topaz's cell phone. With a firm nod Rouge snatched up the phone and got ready to dial, but stopped herself. She didn't want Topaz to feel like she had to check in. Plus it might actually tip Topaz off on how she felt about her.

"What should I do? I really want to hear her voice again." Rouge lay back down on the couch.

Rouge thought about Topaz, there was a tingle in her heart. It was loneliness followed by excitement, that at any moment Topaz would call or come through the door. Rouge heard a quiet voice call out from behind her. 'You have one new message.' Rouge snapped up on her knees looking at the answering machine on the table behind the couch. She must have missed the call in the calamity going on. A red light flashed showing the 'answer message' button. She pushed the button and turned up the volume on the machine. Topaz's voice rang out from the little box. Rouge found a little peace in just hearing her voice.

"Hey Rouge, I'm gonna be longer than I thought I'll be home as soon as I can. Talk to you later." The message ended.

Rouge couldn't believe what she heard. Topaz wasn't coming home as soon as she wanted her too. Rouge slouched down on the couch and put her face in her hands sighing softly. It was slow murder being without her this long only to find out that she was going to have to be without her indefinitely.

"Topaz, where are you?" Rouge whispered to herself, her ears laying back.

Rouge stood infront of Topaz, she wore nothing but a smile and beckoned her closer. They embraced in a warm hug feeling flesh on fur. Topaz wrapped Rouge's tiny body around her. Her lips lightly caressing Rouge's in a passionate kiss, she could feel Rouge's fingers running through her hair. A warm tear ran down her cheek as she could feel Rouge's heartbeat against hers. Then she heard something inaudible in the depth of her mind. She opened her eyes slowly, everything was blurry and she couldn't make out anything in the darkness.

Her mouth open, gasping for air, but for some reason there was none to be had, all her nerves tightened and her body convulsed. She was so confused and didn't know where she was. All she could hear now was the pounding of her own heart and shuddering of her body.

Then there was silence and she was lying on the table. The room was quiet and still, slowly the table started rolling out of the chamber it was in. Topaz found her arms shaky and weak as she tried to pull herself up. Her heart skipped a bit again when she looked at her hands. There were smaller and slimmer covered is a soft white fur. Slowly she looked down at her legs. Tan fur covered most of her body, and she had become short. The largest difference was the long fluffy tail that hung idly off the table.

"Well my dear I see you're awake finally. Everything was a success, you'll feel a little disorientated, but that will subside after a while. Here put this on, it will fit better than your former attire." Dr. Eggman dropped at hospital robe on the bed.

Topaz lowered herself to the floor; she looked up at Dr. Eggman and found that she was indeed different. She gripped the towel-like robe and tossed a shy gaze to Dr. Eggman, who beckoned her to step behind the changing screen at the back of the room. Topaz nodded and held her clothes up the best she could as she walked back behind the screen.

"I may be a villain, but I am a gentleman." Dr. Eggman turned and punched a few buttons on the control pad.

Topaz slipped out of her oversized clothes taking a moment to look at her body. It had changed, but not for the worst. Her breasts were smaller and covered with a soft white fur they were firm, and beautiful. Her taut stomach was thinner and glided smoothly with her large rounded hips. The long foxtail hung limply behind her, twitching a bit at being noticed. Quickly before she could study anymore of her body, she wrapped the robe around her and tied it under her right arm. It was less like a robe and more like a towel. Her tall ears were heavy to her and she didn't know how to hold them up; they slowly slid back and lay flat against her head.

"Come now, I followed through with my part of the bargain now its your turn." Dr. Eggman sounded a bit impatient. "I took the liberty of fetching you a pack to put your stuff in. Feel free to keep it."

"I'm sorry for taking so long." Topaz took the pack and slid all of her clothes and stuff into the pack.

"Thank you Dr. Eggman, please follow me." Topaz said starting to walk towards the door, hefting the heavier bag onto her back.

Her legs were heavy, but she was still able to move rather quickly. Dr. Eggman found it hard to keep up with her. The beam from his flashlight danced around the tall grass wildly. Topaz noticed that Dr. Eggman was falling behind and stopped, she leaned on a tree for a moment taking the new confines of her body in. A long time was spent studying the soft velvet fur on her hands; her hands were smaller and yet larger in contrast to her body. There were long black claws at the end of each finger that got longer when she flexed her hands, and smaller when she relaxed.

Dr. Eggman was finally catch up with her, he was heaving in gulps of air. There was no doubt in her mind that he was out of shape. Spending too much time on his backside plotting evil, instead of keeping fit. A smirk came to her lips, as she wanted so much to say something but fought back the urge and continued to walk at a fast pace towards the hiding spot of the Emerald.

The last leg of the journey was short with little or no complication save for one. The hole in the trunk where she hid the Emerald was too high for her to reach now. She wasn't worried that this would pose a problem unless Dr. Eggman really didn't trust her. Dr. Eggman had fallen behind only a little bit, but he asked for a moment to rest before finalizing the deal, just in case she had been lying and needed to chase her down.

"Dr. Eggman, there is a hole in the tree just up there. The Emerald is in a box tucked in the tree. I can't reach it anymore. If you don't trust me I'll wait right here till you have it in your hand, but after that I have to go." Topaz explained.

"Fair enough." He mumbled still heaving, while he pushed himself up on his feet again.

Dr. Eggman had no problem reaching the hole. Just as Topaz had promised the purple box was sitting in the hole. His smile grew wider and was followed by a maniacal laugh as he opened the box. Blue light filtered out lighting up the night. With a swift nod he closed the case and turned his attention to Topaz, his face showed how pleased he was.

"Well my dear, it seems that you have come through on your part of the bargain, and I know honor when I see it. I'm going back to my ship, I trust you won't follow me?" Dr. Eggman backed away a few steps.

"You have my word, and I trust you as well?" Topaz slowly moved back following in suit with Dr. Eggman.

Dr. Eggman raised his right hand and turned walking back towards his ship. Topaz backed away keeping her eyes locked on his silhouette walking away. Then she turned and started running back towards her car. A cool wind swept through her robe, it was pleasing as appose to the stuffy surroundings of Dr. Eggman's ship.

Topaz noticed that her body was starting to finally wake up; the numbness was dying down fast. It only took her a few moments to reach her car. She lowered the bag off of her shoulders and dug through it smiling as she found her keys at the bottom of the bag. Quickly she unlocked the car and climbed in. Realization hit that she had another problem. She couldn't see over the steering wheel, no less touch the pedals.

Topaz swore under her breath as she got back out of the car. It was something she hadn't anticipated, but she wasn't going to let this stop her. The air was nice and it was late, she knew that no one would be on the streets this late at night. If she kept her eyes and ears peeled she shouldn't have any trouble. She started the long trek home, hoping now more than ever that it was worth it.

Rouge sighed inward looking at the clock. "Its almost two o'clock, she should be home by now."

Sometime after she checked the message she had drifted to sleep on the couch. Rouge rolled off the couch onto the floor walking sleepily into the bedroom. She turned on the mood lights that hung on either sides of the bed. There was a soft light cast over the room. A warm romantic feel covered over her and it once again felt lonely. Her ears drooped back as she pulled Topaz's shirt off, the smell of Topaz's perfume still in the shirt, but now it was mixed with Rouge's natural sweet smell. Rouge hugged herself feeling the chill of the room soak into her naked body. Her heart hurt and she didn't want that feeling haunting her anymore.

"I guess I'll go to bed now. Hopefully when I wake up she'll be home." Rouge climbed into bed, pulling the covers around her the sweet smell of Topaz washed up all around her.

Rouge's eyes were heavy and closed easily, but she knew her sleep wasn't going to be easy. There were so many things running through her mind, but she was so helpless to do anything about them.

It was almost too quiet out, Topaz admitted to herself. The feel of the warm concrete flew under her nimble feet. There was only one mile left to go before she could see Rouge again. The hour that she had spent walking left her alone with her thoughts. The reality that she truly did miss Rouge was there now. All Topaz could think of was her, and there were times before that when she couldn't keep her mind off of Rouge, but now the feelings were real.

"I'm in love with her." Topaz whispered to herself and a smile came to her lips.

Suddenly there was a cooler wind blowing through the alley. Topaz stopped in her tracks. As quietly as she could she slid the backpack around to the front, reaching in and gripping her pistol from the pile of clothes. Quickly she strapped the backpack firmly on her back and continued walking.

There was a shutter in her breathing that she couldn't escape from. All of her new senses were on high alert. A voice screamed out from inside to look out. In a quick cartwheel flip, she strife to the left just in time to feel the wind of something large passed by. The sound of a crash and stone crumbling came from where she was standing.

Immediately she jerked around holding her pistol out in that direction. A cloud of dust and smoke filled the alley, her keen eyes scanned the surroundings. Like a machine her brain took everything in. She was fully amazed by her new consciousness. She was going to like being a fox, and now she fully understood why Rouge didn't want to give up what she had.

The sound of metal scrapping stone shifted and was moving towards her. Topaz shifted her weight and began to circle where the sound was coming from. Stepping into the light of the street lamp was the machine that had bested her, that started it all. The Katana was still imbedded into the slot were the Chaos Emerald was placed. Even as she stared at the broken mass of metal a plan was being formulated.

The machine lifted it twin blasters and aimed them at her. They started charging, the blue light forming around the barrels of the blasters. Topaz grinned throwing her pack to the side, stretching her legs as if goading it into firing at her. Just then she heard a click from inside each of the barrels in her head jumped the plan, she knew just what to do as if written in a script.

Her pistol snapped twice sending two bullets, one into each of the blaster's barrels causing them to ignite the plasma. A blue light flashed and a sonic boom shot out throwing Topaz against the wall with a hard force. The robot stared at her with the Chaos Emerald eye. Topaz rocked up on her shoulders and flipped herself up on her feet.

Thirteen bullets left in her gun her mind shouted out to her and a new plan was in motion. "Come on you son of a bitch!"

The machine hunched back on it four legs and prepared to charge. Topaz moved like the wind everything slowing down around her. Her gun rattled twice more. One bullet hit the blade of the Katana freeing it; the other struck the handle flipping it into the air above the machine. Topaz flipped backwards planting her feet against the wall of the building behind her, using all of her force in her legs she pushed off. Using her tail as leverage she corkscrewed her body over the machine. Her free hand wrapped around the hilt of the Katana her other hand fired three direct shots into the head of the machine. The world around her sped up as she landing on the other side of the machine and did a roll onto her feet.

The machine staggered a bit and slowly turned around. Topaz's stood with her back to the machine the Katana held firm in her left hand, her pistol in her right. Eight bullets left, her mind whisper, she was one with the pistol and the Katana. The machine started another dash towards her, flaying its broken limbs. Yet again everything slowed around her, she drove the blade of the Katana into the pavement thrusting her body out. Topaz grabbed the ladder of the fire escape swinging around in enough time to feel the wind of the machine passing by, bam, bam…bam the pistol sang out sending three more bullet pummeling into the machine's side.

Topaz planted her feet against the machines back; the sheer force of her swing tucked her body against the robot. She held the gun point blank range against the machine. She pushed herself off the machine with her legs, emptying her gun into its back. She rolled her body into a backwards somersault, landing on the ground behind the machine crouched down on one knee. She looked up through the tops of her eyes with a smirk on her face.

Topaz stood up dropping the gun behind her. The pitiful machine clunked, slowly turning around mustering what was left of its strength for another charge. This time Topaz set herself to charge the machine. They both would meet in the center of the alley on a battlefield that only one of them could survive. The machine started moving still incredibly fast. Topaz darted towards the machine in a reckless rage. She threw her body in a baseball slide going right under the machine to the other side her hand gripped the cold hilt of the Katana, pulling it free from the ground as she rose up.

The machine turned in mid-run and started heading back. Topaz turned and saw that the machine was onto her attack plan, but was too late to do anything about it. The world slowed to a crawl the plan was in motion before she even thought about it. Topaz went down on both knees, the machine barreled over her. An overhand slash to the right severing two of the four legs, she flipped the blade around in mid-slash and followed through with a backhand slash severing the other two legs. The machine crashed into the wall and was still.

Topaz rose up again, turned, and walked toward the machine. It flickered and trembled, it didn't have a clue what she was, or what had happened. The one red eye, the Chaos Emerald stared at her. Everything that happened in the warehouse flooded back to her, but the image that fixed in her mind was her darling Rouge suffering with pain, and disgrace.

"This is for you my love." Topaz raised the sword she threw all her weight, all her pain, all her loneliness into the swing. "ROUGE!!!" A voice from somewhere deep inside called out, as the blade sunk in and through the head of the machine as if it were a hot knife through butter.

She followed through with the swing, the force embedding the blade of the Katana into the pavement. The red Chaos Emerald fell to the ground with a soft ting, and the alley was silent again. Topaz wasn't even breathing hard, she didn't know what happen, and all she knew was that it was over. She knelt and picked the Emerald it was warm in her hand. Quickly she walked over to her backpack, snatching it up and throwing it on her back.

Topaz started with a small jaunt towards her apartment leaving the wreckage of the machine behind her. Excitement filtered through her making her run even faster. She was finally going to get to see Rouge and nothing made her happier. 'Love makes you powerful' was all that her mind could mutter to her during her run home.

A light shone across the room from the partially open door. Rouge opened her eyes, blinking against the light, her voice was raspy and dry, but she forces out a few words.

"Topaz, is that you? Who's there?"

"Love, Rouge, the right choice, and Topaz…" A familiar voice called from the door.

Rouge sat up rubbing her eyes, startled and her heart pounding in her chest. Topaz stood there in the doorway covered only by the robe. Her backpack slowly slid to the floor with a dull thump. There was something defiantly different about her. Rouge had to take it all in, her tall blonde ears were tufted with black fur. Her body was coated with soft blonde fur, white fur traveled up from her pink nose and down her neck and spreading all the way down to the inside of her thighs. She was shorter now smaller that Rouge even. The robe was pulled tightly around her, tucked under her arms, covered in dirt and machine oil. Her large blue eyes were locked on Rouge. A long bushy tail waved behind her excitedly, and was tipped with white fur.

Rouge squinted and cocked her head. "Topaz?" She quickly shook her head a smile coming to her face as tears welled up in her eyes. "Topaz!"

"This is my gift to you Rouge, for loving me so much." Topaz's tone was soft in the dimly lit room. "I listened to your journal and knew that this is what you deserved."

"I had already made my choice." Rouge was shock, standing up from the bed her body shaking all over.

"Because you love how you are." Topaz reached out and took Rouge's hand holding it. "And I realized it, that I have had feeling for you all along, I just didn't know how to explain them."

"But I was going to become human for you…why?" Rouge chocked out the tears coming harder.

"I love how you are. When I was asleep in Dr. Eggman's ship the only thing that comforted me were thoughts of you."

Tears welled up in Topaz's eyes, her voice cracking a bit. "Thought of me loving you. Thought of me giving you everything that I have to give you to pay you back for everything you've done."

"But I haven't done anything for you." Rouge was crying hard, her whole body quaked with her tears.

"I did owe you. I owed you for being with me…" Topaz whispered softly moving closer to Rouge.

Rouge looked at her, her bottom lip quivering, she tried so hard to find something to say some words to explain all the feelings, and before she could talk her lips were lay firmly against Topaz's. Her whole body sighed into Topaz's arms. Rouge's hands rubbed gently at Topaz's back. Topaz kissed back lovingly, her mouth falling open a little ways allowing Rouge a deeper kiss.

Topaz slowly backed Rouge up so they both fell onto the bed. Topaz was on top, resting herself between Rouge's legs. Rouge smiled around the kiss, but not parting from the kiss for few more moments. Topaz could feel the hard throb of Rouge's heart against her chest. For a long time they stared into each other's eyes. Rouge lightly traced her fingers over Topaz's new features.

"You're so beautiful, how did you choose your animal?" Her voice was soft and her breath was sweet against Rouge's face.

"I didn't, this is what came out. Its amazing the new feelings I'm having. Its magic, absolute magic." Topaz whispered back, reaching under her arm undoing the tie on her robe.

"Don't get me wrong I will miss the old you. But you are you and that's all that matters to me" Rouge closed her eyes tightly opening them; to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Topaz shifted and rose up sitting straddled atop Rouge, the robe falling away revealing everything that she had. "I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere I promise."

Rouge pulled Topaz down on top of her rolling over so she was the one on top. "I'm all yours tonight. Neither of us knows what we're doing, let's let nature take its course."

Rouge smiles warmly her fingers dancing along Topaz's sides. "I love you more than anything in the world."

"I know you do Rouge. I love you too. Tonight I want to see how far love can bring us."

Their lips met again as the melted into each other. Passionate were high and could be smelt in the room. Each had finally gotten what they wanted and even though there were so many questions to be answered and only one came to mind at this moment.

"What the hell smells like machine oil?" Rouge said quietly.

There was a long pause when Topaz spoke, her voice was a little nervous. "Baby, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Rouge giggles and kissed her lips again. "Alright, that's good enough for me."


End file.
